someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Suicide Sonic
My name is Sonic the hedgehog. I am the fastest thing alive. I am the protector of Mobius and the one who always beats the evil Dr. Robotnic, always with a upbeat attitude and a quick comeback. Until now. This time started like any other, A simple run through Green Hill. At the end of the Zone there was the fight with another one of Robotnic's vehicles. It didn't take much to destroy it and the car fell to pikes. That's where everything went wrong. Robotnick climbed out of the car and his eyes turned red. I found out that this was a robotic version of Eggman. I dashed toward him but as I got closer and he exploded. The blast blew me off my feet and knocked me out. When I awoke the area was charred and bettered. All that was left was a small TV screen that was playing a video on repeat. A message from Doctor Eggman. Good evening. The blast that you have just been exposed contained a new chemical formula that grants you ever lasting life. If you ever want this chemical to be removed from you body. Please contact me and pledge you allegiance to me. Ever-lasting life? Sweet. Eggman, you just gave you greatest nemesis his best weapon ever! It was exactly as it said. Anything that would have killed me, didn't. Falling in spikes, drowning or even in a pit. Nothing would even tough my skin. I got to the death egg and eggman was there. But before I could even take a step, an android shadow, and robotic versions of Tails, Amy and Knuckles appeared. The new found invincibility made quick work of them. I spin dashed through the Metal Tails, instantly cutting through it and found eggman in a monterous robotic tank and air ship. It took a lot of beating but eventually they both were destoyed and Eggman fell to the floor. Eggman looked at me as I casually walk to him. At the end of your run eggman. As are you sonic. Not a chance. Your serum worked perfectly. You can't even touch me. Fool! That was the plan. The chemical also carried a certain toxin. Look at those "Androids" you destroyed. I looked back. The androids were still in pieces on the floor, but something was off. The oil from the robots were red in color. No sparks flew and the pieces were in different parts than usual. Suddenly, my vision cleared. The metal became flesh, the oil became blood, the robots of my friends suddenly became my friends. Tails head was still looking at me. They all were dead. And I had killed them. I looked at Eggman, still laughing. What did you do to me?! Eggman was still laughing. I had no idea why, but I was filled with rage. I ran at eggman, faster than I had ever ran. I don't remember what happened but I do remember red. I remember anger and red for a longtime. When the dust cleared, I was in Green Hill again. I ran for a little to try and find answers. But I couldn't find anyone. I finally pieced together what happened after running through dozens of zones. That was 5 years ago. Too anyone who survived. Help me. I've tried to find a way to leave here for ages. Swords, poisons, fire, I've shot into space and dropped into Lava, nothing works. If you find this letter. Try to find me. Or don't. You might surprise me. And I don't want to go into a blind rage again. Sonic. https://someordinarygamers.wikia.com/wiki/User:TheBlackDragon4: Writer Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Games